Un día de piscina
by Giny Scully
Summary: Booth lleva a Parker a la piscina del edificio de Brennan.
1. Mamas ociosas

**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Si lo fueran ya tendrían un hijo y una hipoteca en común:-p

**Nota:** Este es un fic experimental, vamos que intente hacer algo diferente. Una cosa normal, como Booth aceptando la invitación de Brennan de llevar a su hijo a su piscina vista desde un punto de vista diferente. Desde tres puntos de vista diferentes. Lo comencé tras el maravilloso capitulo 5x04 "The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood", sin embargo se había atascado, pero me he propuesto acabar todo lo empezado, así que aquí va.

Espero que os guste. Acepto críticas y opiniones de todo tipo de sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar.

**Spoilers:** Se me pueden escapar de cosas de hasta el final de la quinta, pero siendo una reinterpretación.

**Comenzado en octubre de 2009.**

**

* * *

**

**Un día de piscina.**

**(Mamás ociosas)  
**

Todos los sábados por la mañana de junio a septiembre que se levantaban con sol, las "mamás ociosas" que habitan en los Edificios Continental en la ciudad de Washington se reúnen en la piscina del edificio con sus pequeños vástagos alrededor de limonada y conversaciones ociosas e hirientemente irónicas. Normalmente sus flechas envenenadas van dirigidas a sus maridos, suegras o vecinos no presentes, sin embargo esa semana de junio algo mucho más jugoso había aparecido en su punto de mira. De complexión atlética, pelo negro y algo más de un 1,80 un hombre increíblemente atractivo acompañado de un niño rubio y guapo de unos 8 años había entrado en su piscina y por lo tanto en sus vidas.

- Estoy convencida de que no vive aquí – dijo Amy radiografiándole con la mirada-. Me acordaría de haberle visto y no hay nuevos propietarios ni inquilinos desde que entró la pechugona del noveno.  
- Pues a mí me suena – comento Carla distraída.  
- Deberíamos de preguntarle – opinó CC.  
- No sería muy educado acercarse y preguntarle sin más – comentó Carla, quién al momento recibió la mirada recriminatoria del grupo.  
- Tenemos derecho a saber quien está en nuestra piscina – dijo exigente Amy – Aquí juegan nuestros hijos. Dile a Sandy que le pregunté – inquirió Amy a CC-, parece conocerles.  
- ¿Quieres que utilice a mi hija de espía? – CC se quedó un segundo pensativa – No creo que quiera colaborar, ya la conoces es...  
-Inténtalo – exigió Amy.

CC ya iba a llamar a su hija, una niña rubita de ojos azules que llevaba más de una hora jugando con el "niño" que acompañaba al desconocido, cuando entró en la piscina Rachel McKenzie.

Rachel McKenzie formaba parte del club de "solteronas", con más de 30 años, que ocupaban la mayoría de los áticos de lujo del edificio. Era tan insustancial, según sus vecinas, que ni siquiera merecía de sus mordaces comentarios. Todo claro, hasta que paso al lado del "hombre" y con una sonrisa amable, correspondida por la de él, intercambio un par de palabras de cortesía para a continuación continuar su camino y colocar su toalla bajo un árbol.

Rachel no vio venir a Amy. Seguramente porque estaba de espaldas y mirando en su bolsa de playa.

- ¿Le conoces?

La voz de Señorita Rottermeger de Amy asustó a una despistada Rachel, que acabo de culo.

- ¿Qué?

Rachel no recordaba haber hablado con Amy más de 10 minutos en los últimos 5 años. ¿Por qué no la ignoraba?

- No te hagas la tonta ¿Qué sí le conoces?  
- ¿A quién? – pregunto molesta Rachel con la esperanza que una vez contestada la pregunta esa mujer se fuera de su toalla.  
- Al morenazo de la toalla azul. Te hemos visto hablar con él.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado, mirando para donde estaba el Club Yet observando descaradamente al pobre hombre. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. El descaro de aquellas mujeres era increíble. Le hubiera gustado no contestar, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que Amy no se rendiría.

- Es amigo de mi vecina.

Amy paro un momento en el que su cerebro sondeo todo el edificio hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba.

- ¿La escritora o la doctora?  
- Las dos – dijo Rachel realmente enfadada.

Amy la miro con ojos amenazantes.

- La escritora.  
- ¿Qué hace en nuestra piscina? – pregunto Amy exigente.  
- ¡¿Tomar el sol? – Dijo Rachel desairada, cuando la mirada de Amy se la volvió a clavar en las pupilas-. Y yo que sé. Temperance le habrá invitado. Pasa mucho tiempo en su casa. Son muy amigos.  
- ¿Y el niño?  
- Su hijo.  
- ¿Y cómo es que nunca les he visto? – pregunto Amy más para sí misma, que para su interlocutora.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y Amy paró momentáneamente el interrogatorio. La abogada podía ver dar vueltas al cerebro de su vecina.

- ¿Divorciado?  
-Y yo que sé – dijo Rachel realmente molesta.  
- Que vergüenza – susurro Amy imaginando cualquier tipo de atrocidad interesante - ¿Y van en serio?

La joven abogada no se podía creer que la estuvieran haciendo esa pregunta. Los ojos se abrieron como platos entre ofendida y vilipendiada, pero se encontró de golpe con la mujer y sus brazos en jarras. Así que respiro hondo.

- Ni si quiera te he dicho que estén saliendo. No lo sé y no creo…  
- Vamos… - cortó seca la mujer- Que tu dormitorio da al suyo. No te hagas la inocente.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Rachel miro a su vecina intentando imitar su mirada congelada, e iba a rogarle por las buenas o por las malas que la dejara en paz, cuando Amy desapareció camino de sus "amigas".

- Ya lo tengo – dijo Amy victoriosa al llegar a su centro de acción-. Es "amigo" de la escritora del ático – dijo con malicia-. De la estirada que nunca va a las reuniones de vecinos. La tonta de la picapleitos no ha querido soltar prenda, pero parece que él pasa mucho tiempo en su casa, aunque no en su dormitorio – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, para continuar susurrando su teoría-. Creo que está casado, pero si ella ya está haciendo meritos con el niño… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Todo el grupo afirmo ante el comentario de Amy. Que algo así sucediera en su comunidad era una verdadera vergüenza, aunque no dejaba de ser entretenido. La "escritora" del ático nunca daba rumores interesantes, por lo menos desde que unos cuantos años atrás toda la policía de la ciudad tomo el edificio. Deberían de plantearse abrirla un expediente. Por mucho que una escritora de éxito diera caché a su edificio, hay cosas que no se podía tolerar.

- Dar la llave de la piscina a tu ligue es una irresponsabilidad – refunfuño Carla todo pensativa.  
- No acostarse con un hombre así, sí que es una irresponsabilidad – dijo CC divertida.

Carla la miro vilipendiada mientras seguía dando vueltas a su cerebro.

- ¡Ya sé de qué me suena! – Dijo de repente-. Es agente del FBI. Es su compañero. No lo había reconocido sin traje. Le he visto en alguna ocasión y salían juntos en una noticia del periódico el mes pasado.  
- ¡Ese es Andy! – respondieron al unísono el resto de las mamas.  
- Entonces lo hacen como conejos- dijo sin ninguna discreción Amy- ¿Habéis leído su último libro?  
-Claro… Quise recrearlo con Robert – dijo CC casualmente-. Pero como para todo, un inútil.  
- Voy a…- comenzó a decir Amy, toda dispuesta, mientras se alejaba de sus amigas y se dirigía al hombre guapo, ahora conocido como el agente del FBI que trabajaba y follaba con su vecina del ático, pero en mitad del camino...

La doctora Temperance Brennan con un bañador negro, discreto, pero que remarcaba su envidiable figura entraba en el recinto. La mujer pasó al lado de la piscina, donde el niño rubio la saludo con la mano desde el borde. Ella se agachó, intercambio un par de palabras con los dos infantes y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre, quien la dedico una mirada misteriosa llena de deseo, lujuria, pasión...

Cada mama tomo su propia opción, pero todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ya que al llegar a su lado y sin más presentación que un hola, la siempre correcta, cortante y distante doctora Brennan se dejo caer cerca del agente con una sonrisa espectacular, sin dejar apenas entre ellos un par de centímetros y le deposito con dulzura un suave beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Continuara...


	2. Parker y Sandy

**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Si lo fueran ya tendrían un hijo y una hipoteca en común :-p

**Nota: **Este es un fic experimental, vamos que intente hacer algo diferente. Una cosa normal, como Booth aceptando la invitación de Brennan de llevar a su hijo a su piscina, vista desde un punto de vista diferente. Lo comencé tras el maravilloso capitulo 5x04 "The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood", sin embargo se había atascado, pero me he propuesto acabar todo lo empezado, así que aquí va, con todo lo que ahora sabemos y mucho de lo que yo me he inventado.

No tengo ni idea de como hablan los niños de ocho o nueve años entre ellos. Así que lo siento. Espero que os guste. Acepto críticas y opiniones de todo tipo de sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar.

**Spoilers: **Alguno sobre el capi 100, pero si no lo has visto tampoco creo que pase nada. La situación podría ser por cualquier otra cosa. Tener en cuenta que en este fic estamos en junio de 2010

**Comenzado en octubre de 2009.**

**

* * *

**

**Un día de piscina**

**Parker y Sandy**

Sandy siempre había sabido muy bien lo que quería de la vida, no permitía que nadie la dijera que es lo que tenía que hacer o que decir. De hecho desde los 3 años elegía su propia ropa y a los 5 le dejo claro a su madre que no pensaba jugar con los hijos de sus "amigas", por muy amigas que fueran, porque eran unos brutos, estúpidos y tontos.

En estos momentos Sandy tiene 8 años, le gusta nadar y le gusta leer, y aunque tal vez hubiera preferido otra compañía, no la importaba pasar todas las mañanas de junio a septiembre que se levantaban con sol en la piscina de su edificio. Eso sí, lo más lejos posible de su madre, su hermano, las amigas de su madre y los amigos de su hermano.

Sin embargo había veces que la suerte llamaba a su puerta.

O que entraba en la piscina.

Oyó el cacareo inicial de su madre y compañía, típico de cuando un desconocido entraba en su campo de visión, levanto la cabeza de su libro y allí estaba Parker, con su papá, los dos tan sonrientes como siempre.

Supo que ese iba a ser un buen día.

Ella solía ir a nadar a la piscina del edificio todos los días, acompañada por Rosa, tras regresar del colegio. Desde noviembre se había cruzado en varias ocasiones con los chicos Booth. Sin embargo, hacia más de dos meses que no les veía. Igual que aparecieron, desaparecieron. Y de la misma manera… allí estaban.

Tardo menos en llegar a los dos, de lo que el papá de Booth tardo en llegar a un árbol y colocar las toallas. De hecho antes de que esto pasara ella ya estaba en el agua con su amigo.

-Hacía mucho que no venias – dijo la niña apoyada en el borde de la piscina, mientras descansaba momentáneamente de todas las competiciones que habían realizado.  
- Mi papá no me quería traer.  
- ¿Y eso? - pregunto Sandy curiosa.

Parker se quedo pensativo y sin saber muy bien que responder. A los pocos segundos se acerco a la niña y tras un largo suspiro le contó su secreto.

- Creo que mi papá y la Doctora Bones se pelearon y se dejaron de ajuntar.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- No lo sé – dijo un poco triste el niño- se lo escuche decir a mama y creo que tiene razón. Cuando mama me llevaba con papá, él casi siempre estaba con la doctora B comiendo tarta en el Dinner, bueno Bones no come tarta porque no le gusta la fruta cocinada – dijo el niño entornando los ojos, incapaz de entender como a alguien no le podía gustar la tarta-, pero un día ya no estaba. He estado muchos días sin verla. Ya no venía a tomar batido, ni papá la iba a ver cuando me traía o me llevaba al Jeffersonian, para las clases de ciencia con Max. Desde hace semanas siempre que le decía que viniéramos a la piscina cambiaba de tema o me decía que no. Y cuando le preguntaba la razón, me decía que era complicado y que ya lo entendería cuando fuera mayor.  
- Entonces seguro que tiene que ver algo con el sexo – dijo la niña segura de sí misma.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mi hermano dice que siempre que los adultos dicen "ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor" es porque es sexo.

Parker se quedo pensativo, Sandy tenía razón. John y Michael también decían eso y era cierto que cuando decía la "palabra" su padre se ponía muy nervioso y le decía "ya lo hablaremos cuando tengas pelo en los sobacos", sin embargo...

- No creo que sea por eso, ya te dije que no pueden ser novios, ni se pueden casar y no pueden tener sexo.  
- No sé si entendí bien eso – dijo la niña confusa-.  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien. Son como novios. Como mama y Capitán América. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, van de viaje juntos, pasaron la Navidad juntos. Cuando papá estuvo en el hospital ella hablaba con los médicos, como cuando me quitaron la apéndice y mama hablaba con los médicos. Se agarran de la mano y se quedan mirando como en las películas cursis que le gustan a mama.  
- Son novios - dijo Sandy con suficiencia y la creencia de saber la verdad absoluta-, y no te lo quieren decir para que no te traumatices o algo así. Como cuando el papá de Kate se volvió a casar y Kate tuvo que ir al sicólogo.  
- Pero yo no necesito ir al psicólogo – dijo Parker ofendido-, me gusta Bones, ella es buena y me gustaría que fuera la novia de papá. Así siempre podríamos venir a la piscina y papá no se quedaría solo cuando yo estoy con mama. La doctora B habla raro, pero es simpática y muy lista. Y me dejó tocar el hueso de un dinosaurio súper grande y nos dio la llave de la piscina.  
- Eso es que te quiere "ganar".  
- ¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Parker confuso.  
- Que como quiere casarse con tu papá, se porta bien contigo. Porque los papás no quieren que sus nuevas mujeres no quieran a sus hijos y no se casan con mujeres que son malas con ellos, aunque luego sean malas…

Parker se quedo pensando un momento.

-La doctora B dice que el matrimonio es una instutocion argaica – dijo Parker intentando imitar las palabras que en una ocasión había escuchado a Bones y que tan raras le parecieron.  
-¿Qué? – ahora la confusión se veía reflejada en la cara de la niña.  
-No lo sé, es difícil – dijo el niño intentando explicarse-, pero significa que no se quiere casar.  
-Todas las chicas nos queremos casar.  
-Ella no.

La niña sonrió. Realmente no creía que hubiera una chica que no se quisiera casar y menos una tan guapa como Parker le había dicho que era la Doctora B, con un hombre tan guapo y simpático como era el papá de Parker.

- Yo creo que se gustan – quiso sentenciar Sandy.  
- Yo también lo creo – dijo Parker con una sonrisa y bajo la voz para contarla un secreto más a su amiga-. Y además ayer cuando mama me dejo con papá, estaban juntos. Tenían las manos cogidas y cuando nos vieron se pusieron rojos.  
- Eso es que han hecho las paces – dijo la niña con una sonrisa- Tal vez ahora ya sean novios…

Parker se quedo pensativo mientras la niña se tiro hacia atrás y dio unas cuantas brazadas.

-¿Vienes?

El niño iba a salir tras Sandy cuando vio aparecer a la Doctora Brennan en la piscina, iba con un bañador negro y se la veía realmente guapa. Como a las modelos de la tele. Sería una gran novia para su papá. Cuando paso por su lado la saludo con una sonrisa moviendo una de sus manos y la mujer se percato de su presencia.

-Hola Parker - dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?  
-Estupendamente – dijo el niño feliz, mientras veía que Sandy se colocaba de nuevo a su lado.  
-Me alegra. Luego podemos subir a almorzar a mi casa, he comprado batido del que te gusta.  
-¿El extra de chocolate?  
- Sí, ese – dijo Brennan divertida viendo como la niña que estaba al lado de Parker la mirada con curiosidad -. Hola…

La niña se puso nerviosa de repente.

-Doctora Bones esta es mi amiga Sandy – dijo Parker muy diplomático, como le había enseñado mama.  
- Encantada Sandy – dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a la niña.  
- Parker me ha dicho que es usted la mejor científica del mundo – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.  
- Parker es muy amable – dijo Bones intentando parecer humilde, como le estaba enseñando Booth-, pero sólo soy la mejor antropóloga del país.

Los niños sonrieron, Brennan sonrió y se despidió de los pequeños.

-Es muy guapa- comentó Sandy.  
-Y muy lista.

Los niños se quedaron mirando cómo la mujer se dirigía a donde se encontraba el papá de Booth, quién la recibió con una sonrisa radiante. La Doctora B se dejo caer a su lado correspondiéndole con una sonrisa más radiante aún y así sin más, le dio un beso. Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos, sobre todo Parker, nunca había visto a ninguna mujer dar un beso así a su papá

- Definitivamente han hecho las paces – dijo Sandy con una sonrisa divertida.  
- ¿Cómo papá no me pudo decir que tenía novia?  
- Si se casan- dijo Sandy intentando quitar hierro al asunto-, podremos nadar todos los días.  
- Es verdad.

Sandy sonrió encantada, ante la sonrisa de felicidad de Parker y salió nadando hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

- Tonto el último – grito la niña.  
-Eso es trampa.

Y fue lo último que dijo Parker antes de salir corriendo detrás de la niña, un poco contrariado de que su padre le hubiera mentido, pero convencido de que realmente ese iba a ser el primer día de otros muchos días de piscina ese verano.

Continuara...


	3. Rachel

**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Si lo fueran ya tendrían un hijo y una hipoteca en común :-p

**Nota:** Este es un fic experimental, vamos que intente hacer algo diferente. Una cosa normal, como Booth aceptando la invitación de Brennan de llevar a su hijo a su piscina vista desde un punto de vista diferente. Lo comencé tras el maravilloso capitulo 5x04 "The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood", sin embargo se había atascado, pero me he propuesto acabar todo lo empezado, así que aquí va.

Este capitulo está contado desde el punto de vista de Rachel McKenzie, vecina de Brennan, que ya conocisteis en el primer capitulo.

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por los review. Sigo aceptando criticas y opiniones de todo tipo que me ayuden a mejorar.

**Spoilers:** Digamos que todo iba como en la pasada temporada, menos el capitulo final.

**Comenzado en octubre de 2009.**

* * *

**Un día de piscina.**  
**Rachel**

Rachel McKenzie adora su apartamento. El gran comedor donde hacer fiestas, su precioso dormitorio con vestidor, el cuarto de baño con esa bañera enorme, la terraza donde cenar en verano, que el conserje la diga hola por las mañanas y sobre todo la enorme piscina a su disposición tanto en verano como en invierno.

Adora su apartamento, pero no soporta a sus vecinas.

Ella que se crío en una casa con tres habitaciones y cuatro hermanas. Ella que valora el espacio y la intimidad ante todo, porque si quiere que la fastidien ya va a casa por Navidad, ¿por qué tiene que aguantar al Club Yet?. Mamás con demasiado tiempo libre y suficiente dinero como para no tenerse que preocupar de nada más que de los demás.

Las evita como a la peste. Y cree haber llegado a un pacto de no agresión.

De junio a septiembre cada vez que sube a la piscina se sienta a la otra punta con el bañador más discreto que pueda encontrar en la tienda. En las reuniones de la comunidad dice lo menos posible, aunque hay veces que se tenga que morder la lengua y nunca sonríe. Cuando alguna le pregunta por cosas que no deberían de interesarle, contesta con el menor numero posible de monosílabos.

Tiene fama de insustancial, lo sabe. Pero por ahora el plan había funcionado.

Ese sábado entro en la piscina dispuesta a descansar un rato, leer un poco y dar unos cuantos largos antes de tener que irse a almorzar a casa de su hermana. Charlie cumplía cuatro años. Chequeo la estancia con un rápido movimiento. Dos cabecitas infantiles nadando en la piscina. Los pequeños delincuentes juveniles "jugando" con las duchas, cerca de ellos el matrimonio mayor del tercero con mala cara, al fondo el Club Yet mirando descaradamente a un hombre muy guapo.

Espera.

¡Hombre muy guapo!

No hay hombres muy guapos en su comunidad.

Seeley Booth.

Parece ser que el hombre había vuelto definitivamente a su vida.

Bueno, ya la gustaría a ella que Seeley Booth hubiera vuelto a su vida, por ahora había vuelto a la vida de su vecina. Casi dos meses sin verle le habían hecho pensar lo peor, conjuntamente con la aparición de otro hombre en su puerta. A ella no la gusta meterse en la vida de los demás, pero echo en falta al guapo agente.

Siempre tan amable.

Temperance Brennan no era tan lista si había dejado escapar a un hombre así.

Se acerco hacia él con una sonrisa sincera, que fue respondida al instante en que él la tuvo en su campo de visión.

- Buenos días Rachel - dijo el hombre con amabilidad-. Te veo estupenda, como siempre.  
-Buenos días Booth - Rachel no pudo por menos que sonrojarse, sabía que Seeley Booth no podía evitar ser así de amable, pero recibir un cumplido de él siempre la hacia un poquito más feliz. - Muchas gracias.  
- Sólo digo la verdad - dijo el hombre quitándose importancia-. Ya no te veo por los juzgados - el agente claramente se quiso adelantar al comentario "hace mucho que no te veo", el cual parecía obligatorio.

Rachel en ningún momento pensó en incomodarle. Algo había pasado entre su vecina y él, pero desde luego no era de su incumbencia.

- Me han ascendido. Ahora soy socio - dijo ella con una sonrisa-, ganó más pero me pierdo lo divertido.  
- Nada es perfecto - dijo el hombre divertido -. Nada es perfecto.

La joven pensó en preguntarle por Temperance, o mejor dicho por su ausencia en la piscina. Hablar un rato más como hacían en otras ocasiones. Había hablado más con él en esos años que con su propia vecina, pero presintió que Booth prefería no hablar.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Booth, espero que ya para siempre - dijo con toda la sinceridad y doble intención de la que era capaz.

Booth la sonrió agradecido.

- Gracias, yo también lo espero.

Rachel siguió su camino y se colocó bien a la izquierda, lejos de mamas y delincuentes. Le dio por recordar, mientras sacaba sus cosas de la bolsa de playa, el día en que conoció a Seeley Booth.

No vio venir a Amy.

Tuvo que haber imaginado que el pacto de no agresión acababa de romperse. Saludar a Seeley Booth era jugar con fuego, pero la verdad, no saludarle era algo que para nada estaba en su mente. Y aquella reacción desmesurada por parte de Amy, tampoco.

- ¿Le conoces?

La voz de Señorita Rottermeger de Amy la asustó y acabo con el culo en la hierba.

- ¿Qué?  
- No te hagas la tonta ¿Qué sí le conoces?  
- ¿A quién?  
- Al morenazo de la toalla azul. Te hemos visto hablar con él.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado, mirando para donde estaba el Club Yet observando descaradamente al pobre hombre. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. El descaro de aquellas mujeres era increíble. Le hubiera gustado no contestar, pero sabía que Amy no se rendiría.

- Es amigo de mi vecina.

Rachel noto como el cerebro de Amy sondeaba todo el edificio hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba.

- ¿La escritora o la doctora?  
- Las dos.

Amy la miro con ojos amenazantes. ¿Pero porque tenía que aguantar aquello?

- La escritora.  
- ¿Qué hace en nuestra piscina? – la pregunto Amy exigente.

Hacer las paces, pensó Rachel.

Esperar a que ella baje, para mirarla con esa veneración con la que siempre la mira.

Envidiaba tanto a su vecina de al lado y odiaba tanto a esa pesada cotilla.

¡Qué les dejara vivir en paz!

- ¡¿Tomar el sol? – dijo intentado salir del paso-. Y yo que sé. Temperance le habrá invitado. Pasa mucho tiempo en su casa. Son muy amigos.  
- ¿Y el niño?

¿El niño? ¿Qué niño? Miro hacia la piscina y vio la cabecita rubia del hijo del agente asomada. ¡Había traído al niño! Eso era más que hacer las paces.

- Su hijo.  
- ¿Y cómo es que nunca les he visto? – pregunto Amy para sí misma.

A Rachel le hubiera gustado responder que esa si que era una gran pregunta, si estaba todo el día con la oreja pegada a la puerta y los ojos en la mirilla, pero recordó la segunda regla de su plan.

De todos modos, no haber visto al Agente Booth en ese edificio era un fallo de cotilla de primero. Ella nunca hizo por verle y siempre le pillaba a medio camino. Aquel hombre pasaba tantas horas en casa de su compañera, que seguro la conocía mejor que la suya. El conserje le trataba como si fuera de la familia. Se le podía ver en el ascensor, con comida del Tailandés de la esquina, con café por las mañanas, con decenas de informes, llamando a la puerta, entrando con su propia llave, paseando como un perro enjaulado frente a su puerta y por su puesto…

- ¿Divorciado?

Rachel despertó molesta de su ensoñación. ¿Qué mierda de pregunta era esa?

-Y yo que sé.  
- Que vergüenza – susurro Amy imaginando cualquier tipo de atrocidad- ¿Y van en serio?

La joven abogada no se podía creer que la estuvieran haciendo esa pregunta. Los ojos se abrieron como platos entre ofendida y vilipendiada, pero se encontró de golpe con la mujer y sus brazos en jarras. Así que respiro hondo.

- Ni si quiera te he dicho que estén saliendo. No lo sé y no creo…  
- Vamos… - cortó seca la mujer- Que tu dormitorio da al suyo. No te hagas la inocente.

Rachel definitivamente no se podía creer aquello. ¿La estaba preguntando si escuchaba a su vecina hacer el amor con su compañero? Iba a mandarla a la mierda directamente, saltándose todas sus reglas, cuando vio que la mujer se iba.

¡Por fin!

¿Cómo podía estar juzgando esa relación? ¿Cómo podía ni tan siguiera pensar en esos términos? ¿Cómo…?

Afortunadamente para ella y desgraciadamente para Temperance hacia más de dos años que no escuchaba nada al otro lado del dormitorio, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso, porque hubo más de una vez que tuvo que pedirla por favor que acallara sus gritos en ciertos momentos de intimidad. Aún recuerda la vergüenza que paso al tenérselo que decir la primera vez. Aún recuerda su desconcierto la primera mañana en que no vio salir al agente Booth por la puerta, tras no haber podido dormir por culpa de su vecina.

Aún recuerda no haberlo podido creer.

Rachel había vivido esa historia de amor desde el principio. Ella había vivido su evolución como pareja desde el principio, cinco años atrás. Y la tenía completamente enganchada, igual que los libros de Brennan.

De hecho aún recuerda perfectamente cuando conoció a sus "vecinos"

Acababa de mudarse y se encontró en el ascensor a Seeley Booth. Ella iba cargada de bolsas del súper. Fue caballeroso, encantador y le ayudo a llevar unas cuantas bolsas ante su puerta.

No podía creerse la suerte que tenía de tener un vecino así.

Luego conoció a la Doctora Brennan y descubrió que él no era su vecino, pero como si lo fuera. Hasta una vez le ayudo a colocar unas cortinas.

Encontrárselo en los juzgados fue una bendición del cielo para una recién llegada como ella. Al primer café en mitad de un juicio le invito él.

Enseguida vio que aquel hombre tenía una marca de propiedad y enseguida olvido el deseo de intentar invitarle a cenar.

- No, no es mi novia - comento aquella mañana tomando un café-. Sólo somos compañeros.

Rachel recuerda que sonrió con condescendencia como quien dice que el sol es amarillo.

Vio como iban cambiando sus miradas y sus reacciones ante la puerta de su casa durante años, como la confianza que su vecina tenía en él iba variando, creciendo con los años en mil y un pequeño detalles y el jueves pasado, el jueves pasado vio las manos del agente agarrando sus caderas y sus labios besándola sin descanso. La siempre consciente Temperance Brennan se dejaba llevar sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos por el ruido del ascensor y el rubor salio de sus mejillas, ella entro lo antes posible en su casa y no vio como terminaba la historia, pero tras la larga espera, y aquellos meses en blanco, el final feliz se veía de lejos.

Levanto los ojos del último libro de su vecina, cuando el Club Yet se silencio de repente. Vio entrando a Temperance Brennan en la piscina, vio que saludo al niño rubito, vio que se dejaba caer tan cerca de su compañero que ni el oxigeno pasaba entre ellos, vio los labios de su vecina situarse muy cerca de los de su compañero.

La encantaba pensar que aquello terminaría con un final feliz.

**Continuara.**

Y bueno, el próximo capitulo, no será un capitulo propiamente dicho.

Más bien será un epilogo desde el punto de vista de Booth y Brennan, para aclarar lo que está pasando, porque por muy hábiles que sean los ojos que les observan, nadie, menos ellos dos pueden decir que está pasando realmente. 


	4. Booth y Brennan

**Disclaimer:** No son míos. Si lo fueran ya tendrían un hijo y una hipoteca en común:-p

**Nota:** Este es un fic experimental, vamos que intente hacer algo diferente. Una cosa normal, como Booth aceptando la invitación de Brennan de llevar a su hijo a su piscina desde un punto de vista diferente. Desde tres puntos de vista diferentes, realmente.

Lo comencé tras el maravilloso capitulo 5x04 "The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood", sin embargo se había atascado, pero me he propuesto acabar todo lo empezado, así que aquí va.

Y bueno este no es un capitulo propiamente dicho. Más bien será un epilogo desde el punto de vista de Booth y Brennan, para aclarar lo que está pasando, porque por muy hábiles que sean los ojos que les observan, nadie, menos ellos dos pueden decir que está pasando realmente.

Espero que os guste. Acepto críticas y opiniones de todo tipo de sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar.

**Spoilers:** Se me pueden escapar de cosas de hasta el final de la quinta, pero siendo una reinterpretación.

**Octubre de 2009/Septiembre 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Un día de Piscina **  
**(Epilogo Booth y Brennan)**

Era su tercera cita.

Su tercera "cita oficial".

A Brennan no le gustaba mucho eso de tener que poner nombre a todo, etiquetas poco validas, para situaciones cotidianas, pero lo estaba llevando bien. Lo de las citas la permitió posicionarse en su nueva situación con tranquilidad.

Booth había sido tan paciente, tan bueno.

Él le había dado todo tipo de opciones cuando fue ella quien le rompió el corazón la primera vez. Y casi un mes después el cómputo general era tan positivo, que la parecía increíble que la hubiera costado tanto decidirse.  
Un mes de citas, besos en la puerta, roces casuales de sus manos, llamadas telefónicas infantiles y mariposas en el estomago.

Todo aquello estaba excepcionalmente bien.

No lo aceptaría nunca, aún tenía una fama que salvaguardar (por si acaso venían malos tiempos), pero estaba encantada. Nunca nadie la había cortejado o mostrado tanto interese sincero por ella, aparte, claro, de Booth cuando sólo eran compañeros.

Compañeros.

Cada roce de su mano era una descarga eléctrica y nunca pensó, que eso, ir simplemente agarrados de la mano por el parque podía hacerla sentir tan feliz.

Había perdido tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo podría vivir ahora sin esa sensación de plenitud?

La pregunta se paseaba insistentemente aún por su cabeza, pero en un acto de locura decidió que era mejor perder algo, que haber carecido de ello siempre.

En aquel momento era feliz y no quería renunciar. No podía, no deseaba, no…

Pensaba en el gran dolor que había sufrido al perder a sus padres, pero que sin embargo, aunque racionalmente era absurdo, jamás hubiera prescindido de cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto a ellos.

Querer a Booth era algo bueno.

Le había dejado ser un macho alfa a su gusto y aún no estaba arrepentida.

Booth, por su lado, estaba intentando diferenciar esas citas oficiales, de las otras, de las que no lo eran pero sí, cuando sólo eran compañeros y él tenía que medir sus gestos y sobre todo controlar sus manos, aunque evidentemente nunca las controló demasiado, aunque evidentemente aún las tenía que controlar más de lo deseado.

El trato acordado fue ir despacio, paso a paso, treinta o cuarenta, los años que fuesen… pero un día tras otro, despacio. No quería que a Brennan le volviera a dar un ataque de pánico pensando que no podría, que no merecía ser feliz junto a él. Que lo que en ese momento sentía no duraría más de los 3 años de rigor que oficialmente dura el amor romántico.

No pensaba repetir la explicación científica en su cabeza.

Se negaba.

Ya le dolió bastante tener que escucharla.

Booth no creía eso, no creía que la ciencia pudiera determinar lo que sentía por Brennan. Él sabía que en 30 años seguiría amándola de la misma manera, pero por si acaso la doctora tenía razón, con respecto a ella claro está, deseo darla el regalo de ese primer amor real.

El de reconocimiento.

Él siempre sería su primer amor verdadero y aquello era un honor, aunque prefiriera ser el último.

El hombre siempre tuvo en cuenta que sólo hay dos amores verdaderos a lo largo de la vida y él pensaba estar en el cómputo general, eso seguro.

**El jueves por la noche.**

Booth la había pasado a recoger a las seis y ya estaba perfecta, como siempre. Sus vestidos cada vez eran más cortos, de eso se había dado cuenta. ¡Cómo para que no! La había abierto la puerta al salir de su casa, la dejó pasar primero, la colocó la silla en el restaurante y ella simplemente sonrió. Habían ido a cenar, pasearon por el parque camino del teatro y allí estaban, a la puerta de la casa de Brennan. Otra noche más.

Servicio puerta a puerta había dicho Booth.

Brennan volvió a sonreír dentro de su propia tolerancia, pero esa noche esperaba más… algo más. La parecía un poco absurdo con las horas que Booth había pasado en su casa a lo largo de esos años, que ahora se negara a entrar pasadas las 10 de la noche.

Entendía el punto, no era estúpida, le parecía absurdo, lo aceptaba como era, pero aquella era su tercera cita. Y quería más, desde su propio punto de vista había avanzado más que satisfactoriamente en su nueva relación amorosa y monógama. Sin embargo tras el delicado beso de buenas noches, Booth parecía más que dispuesto a irse.

Brennan le sujeto de la chaqueta.

- Pasa – le dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba su brazo.  
- Mejor no – dijo Booth no muy convencido de sus palabras.  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo la doctora evidentemente desconcertada, era su tercera cita...  
- Es muy tarde.

Brennan sonrió con condescendencia, evidentemente esa escusa no la valía.

- ¿Tienes miedo a querer hacerme el amor? ¿A dejarte llevar por tus impulsos? ¿A que no me guste tu parte de animal irracional y cambié de idea? - lo dijo sin pensar, justamente porque era lo que pensaba, pero intentó que ese Booth desconcertado frente a su puerta lo entendiera - No sería la primera vez que entras a tomar una cerveza a mi casa a estas horas de la noche y más tarde.

Booth sonrió y paro su marcha definitivamente, dándose la vuelta y colocándose frente a ella, la acarició el rostro y le dijo tras una larga respiración.

- Estamos en la fase de ir agarrados de la mano y sentirnos cómodos ante nosotros mismos como algo más que compañeros de trabajo.  
- Yo me sentiría cómoda si entraras – dijo la mujer con una de esas sonrisas infantiles que Booth no sabía de dónde salían – Se me van a caducar las cervezas.

Booth sonrió, no lo podía evitar cuando Brennan intentaba bromear y la cosa la salía medianamente bien. Sin embargo aquello no era divertido, intento ponerse un poco serio, aunque la sonrisa y mirada expectante de Brennan no se lo permitían muy bien. Realmente el también deseaba entrar.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en hacer las cosas despacio y bien – Brennan puso morritos-. Andar cada paso. Aprender por el camino. Que tú te sintieras cómoda para que no te diera el pánico de repente.

Brennan sonrió con convencimiento.

- Estoy cómoda – dijo sensual mientras agarraba la corbata de Booth-. De verdad – y rozo su nariz por la barbilla del agente-. Podemos dar el siguiente paso. Creerme. Las veces que quieras.

Booth sonrió ante la insinuación de su compañera.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Él también estaba preparado para el siguiente paso.

Sin apartarse un ápice de su compañera, apoyo sus manos en la puerta, encerrándola entre su cuerpo. Beso su nariz, su mejilla y bajo hasta sus labios. La sonrisa de Brennan era tal que apenas noto el primer contacto de sus labios. La mujer se dejo caer sobre la puerta, mientras Booth saboreaba su boca con delicadeza, dio paso a su lengua por su boca, acepto de buena gana sus caderas pegadas a las suyas y no dejo de suspirar ni un solo momento cuando los labios de su "amante" pasaron a su cuello e incluso a su escote.

Ni se dieron cuenta de que el ascensor se había parado en su planta, ni de que las puertas se estaban abriendo, pero sí que se terminaron por dar cuenta de que Rachel estaba frente a ellos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En cuanto todos se percataron de la presencia de todos, la joven corrió y con un leve "buenas noches" entró en su casa.

Booth notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no pudo ver cómo estaban las de Brennan, quien estaba abriendo de espaldas a él su puerta.

- Segundo paso - dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a Brennan-. Muestras de afecto publicas y compartir nuestra felicidad con los que nos quieren. Nos vemos mañana.  
Y según se alejaba hacia el ascensor que se cerraba dejando a Brennan desconcertada comentó casual.  
- Estoy en paz con mi parte de animal irracional y sé que te va a encantar…

**El viernes por la tarde.**

Seguramente el grito se escuchó por todo Washington.

A primera hora de la mañana Brennan entro en el despacho de Ángela y sin más preámbulos lo dejo caer. "Llevo manteniendo una relación amorosa y monógama con Booth desde hace más o menos un mes".

Silencio. Y después el grito… con saltitos incluidos.

Más tarde, la doctora bajo a las aulas escolares para invitar a su padre a almorzar.

Max no gritó.

El hombre la sonrió como sólo él podía hacer y comentó…"Ya empezaba a pensar que realmente era gay. Me alegro por ti cariño. Booth es un buen hombre"

Y entonces la dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

Brennan se sintió satisfecha.

A las cinco Booth pasó a recogerla por el Jeffersonian. En el aparcamiento el agente se encontró con Max, cosa nunca vista hasta el momento, quien le dijo con voz tranquila y el rostro sereno "Sé que serás bueno con ella". A Booth le pareció una advertencia, o más bien una amenaza.

"Siempre he esperado lo mismo de ti". Contestó calmado.

Max sonrió ligeramente y se alejó camino del edificio.

El agente caminó sobre sus pasos al departamento de antropología. Al llegar a la plataforma Ángela se le lanzo a los brazos y le hizo un comentario que no pudo llegar a entender. No hubo tiempo para nada más. Brennan ya estaba lista y le arrastró fuera del Jeffersonian sin dar oportunidad de réplica.

Había sido una mañana dura.

Ángela quería saberlo todo y lo de compartir su felicidad estaba bien hasta cierto punto, que la permitiera trabajar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la actitud demasiado entusiasta de su amiga, la doctora se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, había cumplido satisfactoriamente el segundo paso del plan.

Estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

No se imaginaba que lo más difícil estaba aún por llegar.

Eran las seis menos cuarto de esa misma tarde.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Brennan con cierto aire de preocupación, mientras ambos tomaban un batido en el Dinner.  
- Completamente – dijo el hombre convencido-. Tú cumpliste tu parte del trato, ahora me toca a mí.  
- Pero... – la doctora quiso intervenir pero no supo bien como, estaba asustada.  
-¿Tú estás segura? – Booth era capaz de percibir la inseguridad en el tono de voz de su compañera.

Brennan sonrió intentando que su ansiedad no se mostrara demasiado patente. Era cierto, ella ya había cumplido su parte del trato, ¿cómo es posible que aquello la afectara tanto?

Respiro hondo.

-A mi padre le caes bien – comenzó diciendo-, no es algo que comprenda teniendo en cuenta que le has detenido en varias ocasiones y que una vez os pegasteis, pero parecía muy satisfecho ante la noticia – Booth sonrió, aunque nunca lo diría en alto él también apreciaba a Max-. Ángela ya compró un pijama para nuestro primer hijo hace un año. No era muy complicado adivinar su reacción, siempre ha dicho que somos el uno para el otro– Brennan estaba más asustada de lo que podría ni tan siquiera imaginar-, pero estamos hablando de tu hijo. ¿Y si me odia?

Booth podía entender el recelo de Brennan. Ya que ella siempre había aceptado que lo primero en su vida era su hijo.

-¿Cómo iba a odiarte?  
-Mucha gente lo hace – dijo la doctora consciente-. Sobre todo los niños – comentó asustada – y a los padres tampoco les caigo bien.

Booth capturo la mano de su novia por encima de la mesa y la acarició con dulzura, mientras la miraba comprensivo.

-Le gustas a Parker, adora tu piscina, y sabe que yo te quiero – dijo sonriendo intentando calmarla-. Él quiere que yo sea feliz. Todo saldrá bien.

Brennan pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió levemente, sin embargo…

-¿Y Rebeca?  
- Rebeca sabe que no voy por ahí presentándole mujeres a mi hijo con quienes no tengo intenciones…

Booth se acobardo a la hora de hablar de futuro y cortó la frase en seco, no quería agobiar a Brennan, aunque aquello le agobiara a él. Bajo su mirada hacia la mesa y sus ojos se oscurecieron. La antropóloga sonrió entendiendo, la sorprendía ser capaz de entender esos nuevos matices, fue ella la que en esta ocasión acaricio la mano de su novio sobre la mesa.

-Sigo aquí – dijo la mujer- sé que esto no está siendo fácil para ti, pero no tengo intenciones de irme a ninguna parte. Tengo miedo, pero nunca he sido más feliz.

Booth levantó la cabeza para ver la sonrisa de Brennan que le iluminaba la cara. Ella seguía allí y con un poco de suerte, siempre lo estaría. Vio como se levantaba del asiento y acercaba su cara a la suya, juntando sus labios con los de él suavemente, saboreándose por unos segundos, para poco después separarse.

- Muestra de afecto público – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que invito a Booth a intentar prologar el beso.

Sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo el agente pudo ver como por la puerta entraban Parker y Rebeca, se sonrojo un poco instintivamente y reculo hacia su asiento dejando desconcertada a Brennan.

La cada vez menos infantil voz del hijo de su novio se clavo en sus tímpanos, mientras el pequeño les saludaba.

Muestras de afecto publicas y compartir nuestra felicidad con los que nos quieren.

Sólo esperaba que el niño pudiera quererla, o por lo menos no odiarla.

**El sábado por la mañana.**

Brennan no sabía donde parar. Su cabeza era un remolino de idas y venidas. De ideas siempre conflictivas. Su razón se peleaba con su lógica y su lógica se peleaba con ella misma, con lo que sentía, con lo que no podía controlar, con aquello que durante años guardo en lo más profundo de su cabeza intentando ganarle la batalla al amor.

Primero intentando convencerse de que no necesitaba sentirlo, más tarde auto convenciéndose de que no existía. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tanto tiempo después, perdida.

Completamente enamorada.

Se había levantado pronto, muy pronto.

Apenas había dormido.

Caminaba errática y nerviosa por toda su casa, con una gran caja de cartón donde guardaba todo aquello que la parecía "inadecuado".

Los niños nunca habían sido sus amigos, ni siquiera cuando ella era una niña. Y no solían visitarla. La verdad, es que menos Booth, Ángela, Max y en otro tiempo algún amante ocasional no solía recibir visitas. De hecho nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía ser su casa para los infantes hasta que Russ, Amy, Emma y Hayley la visitaron años atrás.

Hayley por poco se clavó una daga sumeria mientras jugaba con su hermana. Y la pregunta que Emma dejo caer sobre qué era aquello tan…

¡Dios!

Que obsesión con mentir a los niños.

Su hermano la corto alterado cuando vio que iba toda dispuesta a contestar. "Sólo era la reconstrucción de un pene de elefante que en la cultura de…"

Daba igual.

A la caja.

Estaba tan estresada que el repentino ruido de su teléfono móvil la desestabilizo, casi dejando caer su caja de objetos "prohibidos" al suelo.

Ni siquiera sabía donde había dejado el móvil.

Estaba tan nerviosa tras la conversación con Booth del día anterior que no podía dejar de pensar en que irremediablemente se había convertido en un ser absurdo, carente de lógica y con el razonamiento trastocado. Sus nuevas prioridades eran como poco, estupideces. Y sin embargo… era completamente feliz.

Booth tenía razón, merecía la pena.

De hecho cuando dejo la caja en el sofá y consiguió llegar a su teléfono, una oleada de estúpidas mariposas atacaron su estomago al descubrir que era Booth quien la llamaba. Y aquello la pasaba siempre desde hacía más de un mes.

No podía controlarlo.

- Buenos días Bones – oyó la voz de su "novio" al otro lado del teléfono.  
- Buenos días, Booth – dijo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro apenas imperceptible.  
- ¿Dónde estás? – dijo un poco ansioso el agente- ¿Cuándo subes? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? – Brennan rió ante la desesperación de su "compañero"- Hay unas señoras que me miran mal – Terminó el hombre con un deje dramático, ligeramente burlón.  
- Sólo te miran Booth – dijo la mujer con voz dulce y tranquila-. No las culpes, eres agradable de ver – de hecho mirarle se había convertido en los últimos tiempos en su actividad favorita.

Booth sonrió, Brennan le había llamado guapo, o algo así. Sin embargo el agente sabía perfectamente que no sólo le miraban, sabía cuando le estaban haciendo un scanner completo con reconocimiento de voz.  
Aunque no le gustaba sentirse observado, normalmente no le importaba que una mujer guapa le mirara, se sentía alagado por esas atenciones gratuitas y contestaba siempre con su sonrisa sexy. Sin embargo aquellas señoras del fondo de la piscina le estaban poniendo muy nervioso.

- ¿Cuándo vienes? – dijo Booth cariñoso.

Brennan sonrió al teléfono.

- ¿Quieres que demuestre mi reciente sentimiento de territorialidad sobre ti ante mis vecinas?

El agente sonrió. La antropóloga ni se imaginaba lo mucho que aquello le gustaría a Booth.

- No estaría mal – dijo el hombre casual-, pero con qué vengas me vale. Te echo de menos - dijo mimoso.  
- Iré en cuenta pueda. Estoy guardando algunas cosas.  
- ¿Por? – pregunto Booth curioso.  
- Parker.

Brennan lo dijo sin ninguna maldad, de hecho estaba tan preocupada por la visita de Parker y había pensado tanto en ese momento, que jamás se pudo imaginar que ese comentario molestaría a Booth, sin embargo lo hizo.

Booth no podía creer que Brennan estuviera escondiendo cosas a su hijo, como si fuera un delincuente o algo así…

- No hace falta – terminó por comentar Booth con tono cortante.  
- Si hace falta – replico Brennan con tono exigente.  
- Parker es un buen chico no te va a romper nada – dijo claramente enfadado el agente.

Brennan se sintió repentinamente amenazada y herida. No podía creer que Booth la estuviera acusando de guardar cosas para que Parker no las rompiera. Ella sólo…

Las lágrimas se la vinieron a los ojos.

¿Por qué aquella acusación la sentaba tan mal?

¿Por qué sentía que era una acusación?

¿Por qué…?

- Ya sé que es un buen chico. No guardo las cosas para que no se rompan – dijo enfadada por la acusación de Booth, pero sobre todo por lo que esa acusación la había hecho sentir. Las lágrimas amenazando a la salida de sus ojos no la gustaban nada- ¿Quieres que deje a la vista el pene de elefante? - dijo contundente.

Booth se quedo callado, entendiendo de golpe lo muy equivocado que estaba. Lo mucho que había avanzado Brennan y lo tonto que era él.

Se sintió fatal.

Casi había hecho llorar a Brennan. Y aparte de que antes se moriría que hacerla llorar a posta… ella sólo se estaba preocupando por su hijo.

- No deberías de guardarlo - intentó bromear-, tendrías que tirarlo. Ahora me tienes a mí.

Brennan no pudo por menos que sonreír ante la bravuconeada, pero intento mantenerse seria.

- Mucho presumir, pero aún ni siquiera me has dicho en qué consiste el paso 3 de esta relación.  
- Créeme que el paso 3 te va a encantar y que no vas a echar de menos al elefante.

La risa salió de la garganta de la doctora sin su permiso, su voluntad era mantequilla desde que salía con Booth. Tenía tantas ganas de… Se puso roja de sólo pensarlo.

- No deberías de sentirte amenazado por ese paquidermo, Booth.  
-No me siento amenazado baby, no tengo motivos - dijo Booth calmado de una forma chulesca - ¿Y cuando dices que vienes?

Brennan entorno los ojos y decidió dejarlo por imposible. Booth era Booth y le adoraba, incluso cuando intentaba no hacerlo.

- Aún tengo que bajar a comprar algo que pueda beber un niño, ayer se me olvido - dijo sería la antropóloga  
- Algo ¿cómo qué?  
- Algo sin alcohol. A no ser que quieras que le ofrezca sólo agua, o una cerveza.

Booth sonrió para sus adentros, ese iba a ser un camino largo, pero estaba deseando andarlo.

- ¿Qué tal batido?  
- El batido está bien - dijo Brennan pensativa-, a Parker le gusta el batido, a ti también te gusta el batido, es sano, nutritivo… ¿Cuál compro?  
- Estás demasiado preocupada - dijo Booth comprensivo.  
- ¿Tú no? - dijo la doctora sin ocultar su preocupación- Nunca me han presentado a un hijo.  
- Ya conoces a Parker - dijo Booth con su mejor tono conciliador.  
- No eras tú quien entendía los dobles significados de las frases - refunfuño Brennan-. ¿Qué batido compro?

El agente sonrió, después de todo él nunca había presentado a su hijo una mujer. La tranquilidad que le daba presentarle a Brennan, de esa forma, sólo venia de la mano de que estaba convencido de que ella era la definitiva. Seguramente que la doctora estuviera tan preocupada por el batido era una buena señal.

- Extra de chocolate – contesto al fin.

La respuesta de Brennan se hizo esperar.

-¿No será demasiada azúcar?  
-No por un día – dijo sereno Booth - Tranquila. Con batido extra de chocolate te adorara aunque no tengas tele.  
La antropóloga sonrió complacida de que por fin su novio se estuviera tomando eso en serio.  
- Bien, gracias ¿algo más?  
- Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de la cabeza de Booth directamente hacia su boca. Sabía que ella era la definitiva, que iba a ser una gran madre y una compañera perfecta de fatigas. Sabía que esas declaraciones espontaneas solían asustar a Bones, pero no pudo evitar decirlo y la respuesta le sorprendió aún más que su propia impetuosidad.

- Yo también te quiero.

No es que fuera la primera vez que lo decía. Que se lo decía a él. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie, pero a él ya se lo había dicho. Fue difícil. De hecho fue una declaración sincera de sentimientos lo que provoco que empezaran a ser una pareja más o menos normal hacía un mes, pero a Brennan esas palabras nunca le habían salido de la nada.

La sorpresa se marco en su cara al oír sus propias palabras resonar en su cerebro.

"Yo también te quiero".

La daba muchísimo miedo pensar que todo su mundo actual se resumía en esas cuatro palabras. Brennan no pudo ver la sonrisa y la felicidad de la cara de Booth al oír aquellas palabras sin aparente poder, pero sí que pudo sentir una paz dentro de su alma que nunca había experimentado.

- No tardes mucho en venir.  
- No lo haré.  
Y ambos colgaron el teléfono con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

*****

Una hora después y tras haber hecho las compras oportunas y alguna otra de último minuto, Brennan entraba en la piscina con un discreto bañador negro. Era el que utilizaba para nadar, nunca se lo hubiera puesto si sólo hubiera quedado con el agente, pero ese le pareció el más adecuado dado que iba a hacer de anfitriona de un niño.

Iba tan ensimismada con todas las dudas y preocupaciones que se agolpaban en su cabeza, directa a donde había divisado a Booth, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de esas de las suyas, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Parker a pocos metros de ella, dentro de la piscina. Si no llega a ser porque el niño movió sus manos para llamar su atención, hubiera pasado de largo sin más. Y eso no hubiera sido un buen comienzo.

-Hola Parker - dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?  
-Estupendamente – dijo el niño feliz.

Una niña rubita de más o menos la misma edad de Parker se puso al lado del chaval y se dedico a mirarla de forma inquisitiva. La sonaba su cara, pero decidió no prestarla mucha atención, tenía que centrarse en Parker.

-Me alegra. Luego podemos subir a almorzar a mi casa, he comprado batido del que te gusta.  
-¿El extra de chocolate?

Los ojos de Parker se agrandaron ante la expectativa y Brennan sonrió feliz. Booth tenía razón, iba a acertar de lleno con el extra de chocolate. Aunque siguiera pensando que tenía demasiada azúcar.

- Sí, ese – dijo Brennan divertida mientras no perdía de vista a la niña rubita, que no la dejaba de mirar. La estaba poniendo nerviosa -. Hola – se atrevió por fin a decir a la pequeña.

La niña se tenso de repente. Parece ser que el sentimiento que irradiaban era mutuo.

-Doctora Bones esta es mi amiga Sandy – hablo al final Parker con un tono muy diplomático.  
- Encantada Sandy – dijo Brennan dirigiéndose a la pequeña, lo más amable que pudo.

La niña saco la mano del agua y saludo con fuerza.

- Parker me ha dicho que es usted la mejor científica del mundo – dijo Sandy abriendo mucho los ojos.

A Brennan la idea de que Parker pensara que ella era la mejor científica del mundo la hizo muchísima ilusión, más que el homenaje que le hizo el gobierno egipcio, y eso que Parker no era ninguna personalidad relevante en la materia y por lo tanto su opinión no era más que una apreciación vana.

Todo en su cabeza era últimamente muy raro.

"La mejor científica del mundo".

¡Qué mono!

Tal vez después de todo aquello no iba a ser tan complicado. Sólo tenía que respirar hondo y no fastidiarla.

- Parker es muy amable – dijo dirigiéndose a la niña-, pero sólo soy la mejor antropóloga forense del país.

Las cosas había que dejarlas claras.

Brennan espero la respuesta, pero no la tuvo. De todos modos, debía de haber contestado de forma conveniente porque los niños sonrieron. La doctora hizo lo propio y se despidió de los pequeños.

Mucho estrés para tan pocos minutos.

La antropóloga siguió camino hacia donde estaba Booth, quien la miraba aún con más intensidad. Brennan no sabía cómo las piernas aguantaban su propio peso cuando él la miraba así. Se dejo caer a su lado como si nada más hubiera a su alrededor, feliz simplemente de estar allí y de rozar su piel en la caída. Entonces no pudo evitarlo, recorrió el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y posó un pequeño beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Y eso? – dijo Booth sorprendido.  
- ¿Te parece mal? – dijo la mujer un poco preocupada.  
- Para nada – dijo el agente con una gran sonrisa, al darse cuenta que su comentario podía haber sido malentendido-. Puedes repetirlo cuando quieres y puedes incluso tocarme los labios, si quieres.  
-Pensé que era lo correcto – dijo Brennan un poco tímida-. Lo suficiente para escandalizar a las vecinas, pero no para que tu hijo se enfade.  
- Que lista.  
-Aprendo rápido – dijo la antropóloga coqueta y contenta de sus propios avances.

Booth tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la toalla y devorarla sin compasión. Siempre supo que era ella, pero su auto convencimiento en los últimos días se había multiplicado por mil.

*****

Una hora después habían conseguido sacar a Parker del agua.

El niño estaba sentado en el salón de Brennan mientras su padre y la doctora colocaban el almuerzo sobre la mesa. En una de las entradas a la cocina, Booth no pudo aguantar más y agarró a Brennan, empujándola con suavidad contra la pared de la cocina para besarla con pasión y tocarla más de lo permitido en público. Lo deseaba desde su primer encuentro en la piscina y el deseo le estaba consumiendo. No pensaba excederse era consciente de la situación, pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para seguir adelante ese día. La antropóloga se quiso resistir y llego a protestar ante la cercanía del niño, pero no pudo… las emociones la arrastraban sin remedio y las manos de Booth sabían instintivamente donde tocar. Un gemido discreto salió de la boca de Brennan al mismo tiempo que la voz de Parker, quien resulto que se encontraba con los brazos en jarras frente a ellos.

-Entonces es verdad, me habéis mentido ¡¿Sois novios? – dijo enfadado.

La realidad les golpeo en la frente.

-¿Qué? – Booth se había separado de Brennan, pero aún no era capaz de articular palabra.  
-Os estabais besando en la boca – dijo el niño todo ofendido- y la estabas tocando el culo. ¡Es asqueroso! – sentenció.

Booth miro a Brennan desconcertado, de repente toda su seguridad se había esfumado. Su hijo, de nueve años, les había pillado y era…

-Somos novios - se atrevió a decir Brennan ante el silencio de Booth-, tienes razón. Y sí, nos estábamos besando, pero no es asqueroso es…  
-¡Bones! - Booth sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que aquello se le fuera de las manos, pero se había quedado en blanco.  
-¡Nos ha visto! – dijo Brennan frustrada hacia la manía de no dejarla explicar las cosas a los niños, pero fue Parker el que prosiguió.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? – dijo el niño acusador.

Booth se fue a acercar a su hijo pero la doctora se le adelanto, Brennan se acerco al niño y se agacho a su lado.

-Hace muy poco que somos novios, sé que no estaba bien que no te lo dijéramos, pero te lo íbamos a decir hoy. Tú eres lo más importante para tu padre y nunca te lo quiso ocultar. Sólo queríamos hacer las cosas bien.

Parker pareció estar meditando su próximo paso y Booth se asombro de la tranquilidad y la corrección con la que Brennan estaba llevando esa situación.

-¿Quieres a mi papa?

Brennan sonrió, parecía complacida ante la pregunta del muchacho.

-Mucho Parker, le quiero mucho – y era asombroso lo fácil que era decirlo una vez aceptado.  
-¿Os vais a casar?

Sin embargo la doctora no estaba preparada para aquella pregunta, se hubiera caído para atrás si no hubiera estado ahí Booth para sujetarla.

-Es un poco pronto para pensar en eso campeón – dijo Booth mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su novia.  
-¿Por qué me dijiste que no podíais ser novios? – el niño se dirigió a su padre y este miro a Brennan, aún bloqueada a su lado.  
-Porque teníamos miedo.  
-¿De qué? – insistió el chaval y Brennan pareció volver a la realidad.  
-Yo tenía miedo Parker, y mucho – contestó la doctora mirando al niño, mientras acariciaba la mano de Booth-. Tú padre nunca tiene miedo, es fuerte, valiente, un gran soldado – el niño sonrió ante esa afirmación que para él era la única verdad-. Yo era la que tenía miedo, miedo de querer tanto a otra persona que olvidara quien soy yo. Miedo de no ser buena para tu papa. Miedo de que tú me odiaras.

El rostro de Parker se pacifico y la dedico una sonrisa encantadora, de las que tanto lucia Booth papa.

-No tienes porque tener miedo – y el pequeño se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Me caes bien. Eres guapa y muy lista. Mi papa y yo te protegeremos de todo. ¿Verdad papa?

Booth se iba adelantar al comentario de Brennan y decir que ella no necesitaba protección, que no se trataba de eso, pero mientras una lágrima la caía por la mejilla, a la doctora sólo la salieron unas palabras de su boca.

-Gracias Parker.

Y le abrazó con fuerza. El niño se dejo hacer sin problemas, mientras veía como su padre le miraba orgulloso.

-Entonces ¿Mañana podemos volver a la piscina?

**El domingo por la noche.**

Booth se sentía como un animal en celo.

Le parecía fatal su propio comportamiento.

Había decidido dar espacio a Brennan, ir poco a poco.

Era su plan, ni siquiera era el plan de ella y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Había pasado todo el día con Parker, había pasado todo el día con Parker y sin Brennan. Había disfrutado mucho de la compañía del niño, se lo habían pasado genial, como siempre, y el estar ellos dos solos había sido decisión suya. A Parker no le hubiera importado volver a la piscina.

Las cosas había que hacerlas bien.

Sin embargo, según se dirigía a su casa tras haber dejado a Parker con su madre, se había empalmado de sólo pensar en el aroma del cabello de Brennan y en cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente cuando se besaban.

¡Dios! ¡No había nada como engancharse a Brennan.

Sin lugar a dudas era un horrible animal en celo, un cerdo, un desgraciado, un… pero ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de Brennan, dispuesto a llamar. Pensaba que le tenía que dar vergüenza, pero realmente sin darle vergüenza alguna.

Brennan le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, estaba en bata, esa bata china tan bonita con la que estaba tan guapa y dejaba tan poco a la imaginación… Ya le había visto a través de la mirilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo picara, leyendo perfectamente en su cara lo que le había traído hasta su puerta.  
- He pensado…- la verdad es que en el fondo le daba un poco de corte.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Como el paso dos ha salido tan bien… – dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella, mientras ella sonreía sin moverse de su posición.  
- Aja…

Booth cerró la puerta a su espalda y se puso a jugar con el lazo de la bata de su novia.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? – dijo Brennan incitadora al ver el silencio de Booth, mientras le colocaba las manos en el cuello con delicadeza.  
-No – dijo seriamente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – Quiero que tires el pene de elefante…

Brennan sonrió y Booth termino de recorrer el espacio hacia su boca, besándola con pasión.

FIN.

Me hubiera gustado colgarlo antes, pero he estado muy liada.  
Muchas gracias por los reviews enviados y por adelantado por los que me vais a mandar ahora :-p Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
